spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-05-26
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Craig Hill, Beth Nielsen Chapman, Denise Scott, Bob Brozman, Guests: Craig Hill, Beth Nielsen Chapman, Denise Scott, Bob Brozman Official description Episode Eighteen (26/05/2010) Our Special guests this week are American singer-songwriter Beth Nielsen Chapman, stand up comedian Craig Hill, musically diverse Bob Brozman, and Melbourne comedian Denise Scott. There is also a special performance by Squawkestra. For more info click here [http://www.squawkestra.com here]. Myf's Team American singer-songwriter Beth Nielsen Chapman is the writer behind number-one country hits for Trisha Yearwood, Willie Nelson, and Lorrie Morgan. Jazz artist Ute Lemper and blues-rock Grammy winner Bonnie Raitt have also recorded her songs. Beth co-wrote Faith Hill's "This Kiss," which became one of her biggest successes yet, dominating the airwaves by reaching number one on the country charts and the Top Five on the pop charts. A talented artist in her own right, Beth's own albums have charted in the Billboard Top 10 in the Adult Contemporary field. Beth's music has also been used in numerous television shows and appeared on the soundtracks for movies such as "The Prince of Egypt," "Message In A Bottle," "The Rookie," "Where The Heart Is" and "Practical Magic". She has just released her new album "Back To Love". After experimenting with a Boots home bleach kit on the front of his hair in an effort to look like David Sylvian from Japan in the 80's and obsessing with his cousin's Girls World for most of his childhood, Craig Hill eventually gave in to his passion and became a hairdresser. Much as he loved the patter and the reward of perming an otherwise dull, flat bob he then went on to explore his real passion- performing! Craig started doing gigs and was encouraged to enter The Comedy Store's 'Stand Up For Hooch' competition where he was first runner up. Yippee! He was gobsmacked that after only 3 gigs his 4th was at 'The King's Theatre in Glasgow and 5th was at London's famous 'Comedy Store'! He was hooked! While he was having all this fun, Craig managed to do the Edinburgh Festival every year for the last 10 years, with such memorable titles such as 'Craig Hill's Alive With The Sound Of Music', 'Kilty Pleasures' and 'Craig Hill Makes Your Whole Week!' Craig regularly tours throughout the UK as well as appearing at International Festivals as far afield as Melbourne, Montreal, New York, Madrid and Paris! Alan's Team Redefining musical diversity worldwide, Bob Brozman is a remarkably prolific artist whose wit, energy, and musical technique combine powerfully to create an unforgettable live performance. A master of slide, fingerstyle, and percussive guitar, Bob's exhilarating show spans the global and musical spectrum, and keeps audiences enthralled, begging for more of his endearing, infectious energy. Bob's familiarity with diverse world music cultures produces a novel blending of rhythmic and timbral influences, unparalleled in today's musical environment. His rhythmic dexterity resonates with elements of blues, jazz, Gypsy swing, calypso, sega, and even the most modern hip-hop and ska beats. Bob has released almost 20 albums with his latest offering being Post industrial Blues. Blonde-haired and bushy-tailed, Denise Scott braves Spicks & Specks with her brilliant suitcase of unravelling stories once more. A self-professed expert on family life, this Melbourne comedian brings a refreshing style of comedy inspired by everyday domestic stories and topical observations we can all relate to. In previous stand-up routines she's told the public how she got drunk at her son's fourth birthday party, how she once adorned his skateboard with daggy decoupage, and how she worried when he discovered lawn bowls at 15. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes